Doing The Devil's Work
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer thinks he knows what Chloe's desire is... Deckerstar SMUT Rated M


Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer or any of it's characters.

Authors Note: So...don't really think it needs a summary lol Deckerstar SMUT Rated M.

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited me and reviewed. You blow me away with your kind words ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe was awakened from her peaceful slumber when she felt the bed dipping slightly. With a soft sigh she was about to turn and make sure Trixie was alright and hadn't had another nightmare when she felt a presence hovering over her, barely touching but stretched the length of her body and realised that it wasn't her daughter in her bed.

Her eyes snapped open and she was shocked and more than a little pissed to find Lucifer on top of her. She was about to start shouting expletives when she thought she saw a flash of red in his eyes and her mouth snapped shut. Chloe blinked and it was gone, his gaze dark as he stared down at her.

"Lucifer?! What the hell?" she whispered harshly, not wanting to shout and wake her Trixie bug who should still be sleeping downstairs.

He didn't say anything, just smirked and lowered his head until their lips were almost touching. Flicking his tongue out he licked her bottom lip and grinned at the shudder that ran through her body. Then his mouth was on hers. His kiss was firm and demanding and when she gasped, he used this to his advantage and slid his tongue inside to battle with her own.

Chloe knew she should be pushing him off, telling him where to go but she didn't and the more he kissed her the more she melted against him. He was intoxicating. His scent and taste was overwhelming and she moaned when his fingers brushed against her bare skin. Burying her fingers in his dark hair she pulled at the shorter hairs on the base of his neck and smiled when he groaned against her lips, then once more he left her breathless.

Lucifer kissed his way down between her breasts, his tongue flicking out to taste every inch of her skin. It was only then she realised that both she and Lucifer were naked. _When the hell did that happen?_ Her questioning thoughts vanished when his hot mouth was suddenly covering her breast, his tongue creating waves of pleasure through her body. Gripping his hair roughly as he moved to her other breast, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Her heart was thundering in her chest, her panting breaths sounding so loud to her ears and her breathing hitched when he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. His dark eyes flicked up the length of her body and she swallowed audibly at the desire she saw burning in those dark orbs. Then he ran his tongue over her sensitive flesh and Chloe arched against him, unable to keep the cry of pleasure from escaping her lips as his tongue and fingers created waves of bliss, the intensity of her orgasm almost blowing her away.

"Oh Lucifer..." she cried out.

"Mommy?"

Chloe's eyes snapped open and she looked toward her door which was being slowly pushed open. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she finally realised she'd been dreaming. An extremely satisfying dream.

"Hey monkey, you okay?" she asked, rearranging the covers and pleased that she was actually wearing pyjama's unlike in her dream.

"I heard noises and just wanted to make sure you were okay." Trixie ran over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her mum, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Are you sick? Your face is really warm."

"I'm fine, Trixie." She slid out of the bed and took her daughters hand. "Come on, let's get you tucked back into bed."

Chloe was certain she was going to need a cold shower before going to work today.

* * *

Lucifer glanced over at the Detective for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last half hour of her driving them to the latest crime scene. His eyebrow raised at how tightly she was gripping the steering wheel and the fact she had barely uttered more than a few words to him. Mostly yes and no responses when he asked what had happened to the victim. He wasn't even going to attempt to say an inappropriate remark as he was certain she might just shoot him and with him being vulnerable around her, it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Detective?" he queried, waiting until she glanced in his direction. "I know I'm not usually one for the ' _feels_ ' but you seem genuinely upset. Do you want to, I don't know, chat about it or something?"

"I'm fine Lucifer." She grumbled, hating how in tune he was to her emotions.

"Right, and I'm Santa Claus."

Chloe's head snapped round to stare at him, wide eyed and unable to keep the smirk from stretching across her features. "You would suit the red."

Lucifer grinned, feeling better that she was actually talking now. "I do, Detective. Have you been naughty or nice? You're welcome to sit on my lap and tell me what you want." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Instead of answering she felt her cheeks flush crimson and continued staring straight ahead.

The Devil cocked his head to the side, regarding her thoughtfully. "Are you quite alright, Detective? Have you been having naughty thoughts of me?" He smirked devilishly. "Oh, what did I do? Tell me, I might be willing. Oh hell, you know I am."

"Shut up, Lucifer." She snapped, but it did nothing to deter him and she wondered what had possessed her to offer to pick him up at Lux in the first place.

Lucifer settled back in his chair, a smug expression colouring his features. He was now trying to figure out what thought's had gone through her mind to create such a reaction. Everything he could think of was sinfully delightful, and he'd take great pleasure in reenacting it with her.

"Stop it!"

He quirked his brow at her. "What?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lucifer." Chloe wished a hole would open up beneath her and swallow her whole. The man certainly didn't need more ammunition to try and get her in the sack.

"You'll tell me eventually Detective."

"Oh really? You seem very sure about yourself." She observed, then turned into the side street of their destination and parked the car.

Lucifer exited the car and stood, fixing the cuffs of his jacket and turning to face his partner. "I am. It's what you desire. I can see it in your eyes Detective and if there is one thing I know, it's desire."

Chloe blew out a calming breath and followed the tall man toward the crime scene trying desperately to stop the thoughts of his tongue and fingers giving her the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

At the end of the day Chloe was ready to crawl into bed, she was still debating on whether or not to shed her clothes. She was so tired. Trying not to let Lucifer get to her as well as solving a murder was exhausting. He'd been relentless, but she couldn't deny he'd been instrumental in helping her catch the killer. It still confused her how he managed that mind trick, getting people to tell their hidden desires, and the suspect unwittingly admitting to the murder.

She'd dropped Lucifer at Lux and headed back to finish up her paperwork, that was almost three hours ago and she was just happy that Trixie was spending the night with her dad. Not that she didn't want to see her daughter but she didn't think she'd have the energy to keep up with her bundle of joy tonight.

Stepping inside the house she shrugged out of her jacket and headed for her bedroom when she realised the light was on in her kitchen. Taking the gun from her holster, the Detective was suddenly very much awake. Moving slowly, she raised her weapon and aimed at the intruder, her jaw dropping open at the sight of Lucifer standing in her kitchen; _naked._

"What the hell?" She couldn't help staring for a few seconds longer, before she finally averted her gaze. "I could've shot you and why the hell are you naked?"

Lucifer smirked wickedly. "Well I got tired of waiting for you to tell me your desires so I thought I'd just give you what you want." He held his hands out to his sides, unabashedly presenting himself to her.

"Lucifer..." she groaned, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. This man was going to be the death of her. With those dark penetrating eyes, a toned body that was nothing short of perfection and she secretly wondered if he could be God's favourite son. When she opened her eyes she almost jumped back at the sight of him standing right there in front of her.

He tilted his head to the side as he stared down at her. "What do you want, Chloe?"

Her breath caught in her throat when he said her name. It was like a plea and a prayer all rolled into one and she felt herself go weak at the knees. _Holy hell_ she was done for and he knew exactly what he was doing to her, especially if the quirk of his lips was anything to go by.

It came out as a breathy whisper, barely audible but of course he heard her. " _You_."

Suddenly his lips were covering hers, his kiss desperate and demanding and she wound her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. His tongue teased at the entrance to her mouth and she opened to him willingly, and he made her forget all her reservations. His mouth was hot against hers and when he pulled her flush against his naked body, his skin burned her.

Lucifer enjoyed sex, he'd had many partners over the years, too many to count really, but right here with Chloe, he couldn't remember a time when he was the one who couldn't get enough. She was addictive, more than any drug he'd tried and no matter how close he pulled her against him it didn't feel like it was enough. Trailing his fingers down her arm, he carefully removed her gun and holster, watching her for any sign of uncertainty but there wasn't any.

She took her weapon from his hand and placed it on the table, then pulled him back to her, their kiss hot and passionate. Dragging her fingers through his hair, she gripped the short hairs when his tongue once again left her breathless and she couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her slender waist, needing to be closer to her warmth, her scent. It was driving him mad. Chloe dragging her nails down his chest almost made him come undone and he growled lowly. The power this mortal woman held over him was as terrifying as it was fascinating. He backed her against the wall, his mouth moving to trail wet kisses down her neck, his teeth nipping at her smooth flesh and he relished the moans and whimpers she made as he worked his way down to her collar bone, flicking his tongue out to taste her.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed as he continued his exploration of her skin, one of his hands tangling in her hair, the other trailing softly down her side to rest on her hip, his touch setting her skin ablaze even through the thin material of her top. When his fingers grazed the smooth skin of her stomach she thought there might be scorch marks from his light touch.

Moving back just enough to lift the top over her head, Lucifer threw the item haphazardly over his shoulder, uncaring of where it landed. His eyes widening at the beauty standing before him, and her cheeks flushed under his intense gaze.

"You're beautiful, Chloe," he told her, his voice husky.

"I bet you say that to everyone," she teased gently.

"No. Only you." He cupped her cheek with his large hand, enjoying how she leaned into his touch. "You take my breath away, love." Pressing his lips to hers he got caught up in the feel and taste of her, his tongue duelling with hers until they were both gasping for air. She shoved him back slightly and he couldn't help the disappointment from flashing in his eyes, but she held up her hand to stop him moving away.

He watched with bated breath as she unfastened the button on her trousers and pulled the zip down, then let them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them, taking a confident step toward him. Lucifer swallowed loudly, his adams apple bobbing up and down. She was exquisite. One of his fathers most perfect creations. He yanked her flush against him again, his lips locked with hers in an all consuming, mind-blowing kiss.

Chloe dug her nails into the skin of his lower back, desperate to get even closer, to have him inside her pleasuring her as he kept promising he would if they ever did have sex. She had to admit she didn't think it would be anything like this. Her entire body was tingling with need. He must have seen something in her gaze because she was suddenly lifted effortlessly, his hands under her thighs and he placed her on the kitchen table. The wood felt cold against her skin but she had a feeling she wouldn't be feeling that for long.

Lucifer positioned himself between her legs, a devilish smirk appearing on his face when she used her long legs to pull him even closer. He traced his thumb softly over the thin lace material of her bra, making her nipple harden under his ministrations. Then reaching behind her he carefully unhooked her bra one handed and let it fall to the floor. His mouth replacing his thumb and running his tongue over her sensitive flesh, at the same time his right hand cupped her other breast. He relished the feel of her arching against him, and he didn't think he could get any harder than he did in that moment.

She was his kryptonite, but he couldn't get enough of her. He didn't want to stay away. Wasn't sure he could now that he'd tasted her.

Her nails dug painfully into his shoulders, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the wonderful sensation of his lips worshipping her body. For a man who was so unbelievably vain he was a very considerate lover, it all seemed to be about her and she had to admit she was enjoying the attention.

Lucifer used his hand to gently but firmly push her back against the table until she was lying flat. She felt slightly exposed even though she was still wearing underwear, and he was standing there butt naked. The man had no shame. She trusted him though, always had and she let him take control.

He placed gentle kisses on her stomach, his tongue flicking out to tease her porcelain skin. Then ever so slowly he slid her underwear down her long legs and threw it to the side. He could hear her breathing hitch, her body trembling with desire and he licked his lips. This would be fun. Pressing a kiss on her inner thigh, she jumped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Do you have any chocolate sauce?" he asked and her head shot up to stare at him curiously.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Chocolate sauce or ice-cream, either would work."

She pointed toward the freezer and let her head fall back against the table. He was back at her side in less than a minute and before she could even open her mouth to ask what he had planned she felt the freezing cold desert being dribbled on to her stomach.

"What-?" she started to ask but he placed his finger against her lips cutting her off.

"Trust me, Chloe. I'm doing the Devil's work."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he followed the trail of chocolate ice cream with his tongue.

Ice-cream was something Lucifer was happy to go without, but tasting it off Chloe' bare skin was delicious. Her chest was rising and falling with her rapid breaths. When she moaned the mischievous grin on his face disappeared and was replaced with a devious wanting. Lucifer dripped more of the melting ice cream along her collarbone and throat. Chloe gasping at the cold, but the Devil's mouth was warm and followed the trail swiftly, licking and nipping her skin clean.

She gripped the sides of the table as he trailed more drips on her bare skin, lapping up the melting sweetness. Lucifer watched fascinated as her nipples instantly hardened from the cold and he ran the flat of his tongue down her breast and across the firm peak. He loved seeing her slowly coming undone beneath him and he hadn't even been inside her yet.

Lucifer continued kissing his way down to her stomach, not following any particular path but deviating so he could explore every inch of her. He reached for the spoon once more, his eyes almost completely black and his stare intense. Drizzling a little along the curve of her hip and the hollow that followed.

His mouth covered the sensitive flesh and she arched against him.

"Lucifer," she gasped.

The Devil grinned, ignoring her plea from his position low on her body. He placed his hand on her stomach holding her in place, his shoulders between her thighs. Trailing his tongue down the line from her hip until his mouth was on her, tasting only her now. His lips and tongue were cold because of the ice cream, but he knew Chloe's shuddery movements weren't purely because of the cold. From her wide eyes he didn't think anyone had done this for her for quite some time and he was adamant he wasn't moving from this spot until she was screaming his name.

It didn't take long for her to come undone with his devilishly talented tongue and fingers, she was caught in the throws of the most mind blowing orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"I want you. Now." Chloe managed to get out and was lifted into his arms and carried to her bedroom, the freakishly tall man sneaking kisses the entire way. She kept her arms wound around his neck when he laid her down on the bed, pulling him on top of her and their lips locking in a passionate kiss.

Lucifer wasted no time and with a slight shift of his hips he slid inside her. There were no words to describe how it felt to be inside Chloe. All he could do was groan, and kiss her deeply, showing her without words what she was doing to him.

She wound her legs around him pulling him deeper and it felt like he was touching a part of her that she never knew even existed. Once he started moving, Chloe thought she might come apart right then. She gripped his upper arms as he hovered over her, his hips rocking into her at a steady pace then building faster and harder until she was unable to stop herself from crying out.

Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he bit down into her skin leaving a mark and Chloe unravelled underneath him. Letting out a groan, she clenched all around him and he let out an animalistic growl as he continued to drive into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, the sudden pain was a welcome surprise and he groaned his own release before collapsing on top of her.

Brushing her fingers through his damp hair she cupped his stubbled jaw, pulling him in for a slow kiss. When they finally parted they were both breathing hard, Lucifer resting his head on her chest over her heart. Chloe traced light patterns across his back, careful not to touch his scars. She didn't think he would have been much of a cuddler after sex but he seemed reluctant to move away and she wasn't complaining. It felt amazing having him inside her and his comfortable weight on top of her.

He slowly lifted his head, his nose nuzzling against her neck then he flicked his tongue out to lick her. She giggled and smacked him playfully and he felt his heart beating faster at how wonderful a sound that was.

What on earth was this human doing to him? He didn't have the slightest clue but he knew he wasn't giving her up without a fight. Father help anyone who tried to take her from him.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he stared down at her with a mischievous smirk. "So was it everything you desired, Chloe?"

Chloe reached up, trailing her fingers over his cheek. Feeling her heart swell when his eyes slipped closed, his lips curling upward in a satisfied smile.

"I was expecting a little more, to be honest," she teased, laughing at the look of surprise etched across his features.

"Oh darling, you've no idea what you've just let yourself in for." He wiggled his hips and watched as she bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning out loud.

When her glazed eyes met his own, she smiled seductively, dragging her nails down his solid torso enjoying the feel of his toned muscles beneath her finger tips.

"Show me what the Devil can do."

Lucifer smirked. "With pleasure."

* * *

hehe *evil chuckle* until next time ;)


End file.
